


To Love a Turk

by CrimsonLotus



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Collection of things about Reno i started but couldn't make into something more, M/M, Reno focused, mostly just one shots and poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLotus/pseuds/CrimsonLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots / dabbles about Reno and whomever I pair him with. <br/>1st: introduction</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love a Turk

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start writing for the FF7 series and decided it's should focus on my fave character, Reno. This is just the intro, and after that it'll be a look into all of the reasons people love Reno.

To love a Turk was to know both joy and sorrow, to know they would be romantically loyal to you but that ShinRa would always come before you.

To love a Turk is to place yourself in danger all of the sake of love.

To love a Turk was to accept that any day, any place, or time, they could be called away. To accept that on day they could leave and return injured, shell shocked, or covered in blood. To love a Turk was to know that one day they could leave and never come back.

To love a Turk is to love a killer's smile, and a murder's gaze. It's loving what's behind the mask, the weakness, the human long since eclipsed by a monster.

But that didn't stop anyone from loving him.


End file.
